


rebuild your ruins around me

by maharlika



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor, Dom/sub Undertones, Jotun Loki, Loki is Big, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika
Summary: “Your people shall want for nothing, Thor Odinson. In return, all I ask for is the pleasure of your company.” He smiles, slow and satisfied.The pleasure of his company. Thor has heard that one before. But it doesn’t matter. For the sake of his people, Thor Odinson is willing to let Loki, King of Jotunheim, fuck him.For the sake of his people.AU where Thor goes to Jotunheim, ready to beg for aid for his people. All Loki wants in return is Thor's company.





	rebuild your ruins around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/chachaboro/status/984601163944419328) amazing art by chachaboro on twitter. Beta'd by Lena, written for April.

1.

Thor meets Loki in the palace in Utgard, the capital of Jotunheim. 

The palace guards shove him to his knees before the Jotun king, his forearms still burning from their frost-touched skin. 

Despite his mind screaming at him to stand, Thor stays on his knees, resolute. If he has to beg for aid for his people on bended knee, with his head bowed, so be it. He thinks of the sallow-faced children, of the tired men and women waiting for him on the ship, and clenches his fists. 

“King Loki, I—“

King Loki stands up. Thor’s throat goes dry. Seated upon the throne at the far end of the room, Loki had looked small, almost delicate in contrast to his burly guards. But now, his full stature makes itself known. Statuesque and regal and a deep, dark, alien blue, his sharp, curved horns bowed back, his body covered in the markings of his people: there could be no mistake that this was the God-King of Jotunheim.

The Jotun king approaches slowly, as if Thor is a spooked animal. It grates on him, but he swallows it down. 

“Thor, Son of Odin.”

His voice is like honey, soft and warm, dripping down Thor’s back. Thor fights back a shudder. 

“We acknowledge your loss, and the loss of your people,” Loki continues. 

Thor keeps his head down as Loki approaches. Inexplicably, his heart is beating madly in his chest.

Before he realizes it, Loki is in front of him. As Thor opens his mouth to speak, Loki goes down on one knee before him.

“May I?” he asks, leaning close, like Thor is something to be inspected.

Shocked stupid by the proximity, Thor blinks. Loki gestures to his arms, frostbitten and covered in pale, icy handprints. 

Numbly, Thor raises them, but when Loki moves a hand towards him, he falters and flinches, expecting the frost-touch. 

“My guards are…uncouth, I must apologize,” Loki says wrapping one large hand around Thor’s whole arm. The sight of it is jarring. A burst of green seidr, and Thor’s arm no longer burns. It takes Loki a moment too long to let go. 

“It’s all right,” Thor says gruffly, past the unexplainable emotion rising in his throat. 

“Very well,” Loki murmurs. He stands, tall as a tower and more beautiful than anything Thor has ever seen. 

His shadow eclipses Thor completely. 

“Come, son of Odin. We have much to discuss.”

2\. 

The negotiations do not take long. The truth of the matter is, Loki has everything to give Thor, while Thor has nothing to give in return. He is a king with no crown, no realm, no kingdom, no wealth. His people are to be refugees on Jotunheim, though Loki promises all in his power to see to their needs. 

But they do have much to discuss, as Thor explains the god-awful week he’s had, losing his breath at the most painful parts: his father’s death, Mjolnir’s destruction, the loss of his eye, the obliteration of his realm. It is not something he would have told a near-stranger, but Loki listens patiently, and it’s all Thor has to give him in exchange for food, building materials, clothing. 

Not the only thing, Thor realizes, when their conversation peters to an end, and Loki looks at him and says, “Your people shall want for nothing, Thor Odinson. In return, all I ask for is the pleasure of your company.” He smiles, slow and satisfied.

The pleasure of his company. Thor has heard that one before. But it doesn’t matter. For the sake of his people, Thor Odinson is willing to let Loki, King of Jotunheim, fuck him. 

For the sake of his people. 

3.

That night, a servant enters Thor’s room and tells him that King Loki would like his company at dinner. 

_His company_ , Thor thinks, near hysterical, as he’s guided down a maze of hallways. The palace of Utgard is beautiful, made of seidr and ice, glinting in the light, but Thor isn’t of a mind to appreciate it at the moment. But it is fine. Will be fine. He doesn’t have to think about it, not the way Loki’s hands would look on his skin, or how his cock would feel—

“Thor,” Loki greets, voice sweet. 

“Loki,” Thor chokes out. 

Dinner goes well. The Jotun are fond of what seems like a crisp, smoked seaweed, and something that tastes like meat but smells like it comes from the sea. Thor is grateful they are the only two people in room; he did not know if Loki would have liked an audience for this. 

Still, Loki makes no mention of their arrangement. If anything, he skirts past any mention of sexual encounters, and makes small talk about Jotunheim’s trade, about his brothers, about upcoming festivals Thor might like to attend. 

Thor drinks to give himself courage. Drinks a little bit too much—he is unused to Jotun wine, and how much stronger it must be given their constitutions. The Jotun goblet is large in his hands, and he has to hold it with two. He envies the way Loki holds it in slim, long fingers. Cradling it. It’s almost as big as Thor’s head.

 _Get it over with_ , he starts to think, impatient as Loki looks ever more beautiful in the refracted light of the ice walls. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, Loki leans back in his chair, goblet in hand and glances at Thor with a smile. 

_Now_ , Thor thinks and gets up. 

He stumbles, slightly drunk, and very nervous, thinking of Loki’s hands, and his horns, and his teeth. His cock. His thick, large, Jotun cock. 

Loki stands up in surprise. He is so very tall. 

“Thor? Are you all right? Would you like me to accompany you to your room?”

Thor laughs, incredulous. “To my room? Why don’t you fuck me right here, King Loki.”

Before Loki can say anything, Thor thinks, _Fuck it_ , and starts stripping, right in front of him.

“Thor!” Loki says, grabbing two of his arms in one, large hand. Thor’s shirt flutters to the ground.

Breathing hard, Thor tries to pull away, and finds, unexpectedly, that he can’t break Loki’s grip.

“What are you _doing_ ,” Loki asks, staring at him. A purple blush has crept up upon his cheekbones. 

“Giving you,” Thor grits out, “The _pleasure of my company_.” He wrenches his arms away and finally Loki lets go. Thor stumbles backwards.

Loki stares at him, and stares. “The pleasure of your? Thor, what in the Nine Realms. Not that I don’t—appreciate—all of—this, but I. If this was what I wanted. Thor, son of Odin. I would woo you first before anything else.”

“I don’t _need_ to be _wooed_ ,” Thor bites out, indignant. 

“No?” Loki asks, eyes tracing down the line of Thor’s body, to the unmistakable bulge in his trousers.

He reaches out, slowly, and Thor is tired of Loki treating him like some kind of scared animal. He grabs Loki’s hand—a burst of giddiness rising in his chest when he realizes he can just barely his fingers all the way around Loki’s wrist—and places it on his own chest. 

Thor tries not to arch his back as Loki scratches his long fingers down his chest. His cheeks burn as Loki thumbs at a nipple, grazing it back and forth with a fingernail, but he stays still. 

Thor closes his eye as Loki reaches out to wrap one large hand around his throat. Loki’s thumb presses up against Thor’s windpipe and Thor breathes out, soft and skittish. 

He makes no move to push Loki away.

Loki tilts his head, eyes slitted in pleasure. 

“Oh, darling,” he coos, softly, feeling the stuttering rise and fall of Thor’s breath in response. 

Thor flushes at the pet name, pressing harder into Loki’s grip. 

“Perfect,” Loki says, and smiles, all teeth. 

4\. 

To Thor’s surprise, Loki sits back down on the chair, then spreads his arms. 

“Come here,” he says, in the voice of a being unused to being denied. Thor sways, then goes. 

Loki pulls Thor into his lap, settling Thor so that his legs are spread apart with Loki’s thighs between them. The position goes straight to Thor’s cock. Loki takes Thor’s chin in his hand and gives him one, long stare. He looks like he wants to _devour_ Thor, and Thor swallows. He feels surrounded by Loki, his long arms and his long legs and his immovable wall of a chest. He wants to be devoured.

Loki leans close and licks a stripe down Thor’s neck. It is not unpleasant. He sets his teeth to Thor’s neck and _bites_. It is very pleasant, and Thor’s cock takes interest. Thor’s fingers scrabble at Loki’s chest to keep himself upright.

Loki keeps at it, biting and sucking at Thor’s neck until it’s covered in marks and Thor is shaking like a leaf, mouth open in soft pants. 

“This is what Jotun do to show affection,” Loki says, voice rough.

“Let me show you what the Aesir do,” Thor says, hoarse, and kisses Loki.

Loki moans softly into the kiss, and Thor suckles on his tongue filthily, loving the weight of it in his mouth. They spend what feels like hours kissing, Thor pressing hot, open mouthed, biting kisses to Loki’s cheekbones, gnawing at his proud neck and suckling at his blue skin, just to see Loki’s eyelids flutter with pleasure, moaning as he tilts his great head back to give Thor easier access. 

After a while, their aching cocks can no longer be ignored. Loki’s cock tents the royal Jotun _kjalta_ he is wearing, and Thor suddenly, desperately, needs it in his mouth. 

As soon as Thor slides off Loki’s lap onto his knees, the rest of their clothes disappear in a swirl of green seidr. 

“Take it slow,” Loki tells him, stroking his hair. Thor feels tiny like this, kneeling between Loki’s legs with Loki bent over him. And Loki’s cock, large as the rest of him, standing proud and tall in front of his face. 

Thor’s mouth is watering. He lets his saliva pool and leans close to nuzzle at Loki’s cock, marked with the symbols that are all over his body. Thor tilts his head to take one of Loki’s balls into his mouth, moaning at the heft of it, the perfect size for him to suckle at.

Loki gasps at that, pressing one shaking hand into Thor’s hair and sighing in pleasure.

Thor lets his mouth fall open in long, wet licks from the base of Loki’s cock to the tip of it, and he braces himself on Loki’s thighs as he takes the head of Loki’s cock into his mouth and suckles on it, moaning at the sensation. He lets his saliva dribble down Loki’s cock, dizzy with the scent and the feel of Loki’s cock in his mouth. 

“Oh,” Loki breathes, pleased. 

After a few long moments, Thor pulls off, panting, his mouth red and wet, and takes Loki’s cock in his hand. Loki’s eyelids flutter delicately and a burst of dizzy arousal hits Thor when he realizes he can’t quite wrap his hand completely around Loki’s cock. He wants it _in him_ , so so badly. His own cock is leaking just from him desperately mouthing at Loki’s cock. 

“Please,” Thor moans, hoarse, laving desperate kisses on Loki’s cock, rubbing his cheek against the length of it, “Fuck my throat, I want—I want—I need—”

“Shhhh,” Loki says, stroking one large hand through his hair and cradling the back of his head. 

“I have you, darling,” Loki says. “Open your mouth for me, as far as you can go. Good.”

When the head of Loki’s cock touches the back of his throat, Thor chokes, pulling away and coughing. 

“Fuck,” Thor hisses hoarsely, angry at himself. “Just, just force it in, fuck, please. Please. I need. I need it.”

Loki stares at him, wide-eyed, flushed purple. “Tell me what you want me to do,” he whispers, stroking Thor’s cheek with his knuckles. 

Thor meets Loki’s eyes. “Use me,” Thor demands. He lets his mouth fall open again.

And Loki does. Loki gives him no quarry, one hand around Thor’s throat and the other grasping his short hair. He fucks Thor’s throat in long, lazy thrusts, giving Thor time to take choking, rasping breaths before pushing his heavy cock in as far as it will go. Thor feels desperate, helpless, scrabbling with his hands on Loki’s thighs, fingernails digging in hard and doing nothing to mark Loki’s god-skin. 

Thor chokes, and gags, and sobs. Tears spill out of the corners of his eye as his mouth bulges with the girth of Loki’s cock, his throat spasming as Loki forces his cock in deep. His throat gives under Loki’s unrelenting thrusts, opening up for the thick Jotun cock. His jaw aches, his mouth filled to the brim. Loki is inescapable, inside him, surrounding him.

Loki shudders as he comes down Thor’s spasming throat, feeling his cock twitching in Thor’s throat where his hand is wrapped around it. 

Loki pulls back to give Thor space to breathe, still stroking his neck and his hair while Thor sobs out desperate gasps and tries to get the head of Loki’s cock back in his mouth. 

Thor can only wonder at how he must look, naked and flushed, cock dripping steadily on the floor, spittle and come down his chin and neck.

“Beautiful,” Loki murmurs, rubbing his cock all over Thor’s face, down his cheekbones and against his rough beard, and groans when he feels Thor’s tongue dart out to get a taste of him. 

He slips his soft, wet cock back into Thor’s mouth, and Thor moans gratefully at the blissful ache of his jaw, closing his eye and suckling in mindless pleasure. 

Aesir are not delicate, and Thor is a god, but he feels like he might shake apart at this. 

He can’t find it in him to complain when Loki picks him up off the ground as if he is nothing more than a ragdoll, an arm under his knees and the other cradling him close to his body.

“You did so well, darling,” Loki is saying, as he takes Thor away.

5\. 

They are in Loki’s rooms. Thor can barely keep his head on straight. He is on Loki’s bed, and Loki seems determined to kiss every inch of Thor’s body he can reach. His form hovers over Thor, large and oppressive, the shadow of him a heavy weight on Thor’s body. Thor wants Loki to crush him, and paws hazily at his shoulders. Loki only laughs and sucks Thor’s fingers into his mouth. 

“You are beautiful,” Loki tells him, nosing at Thor’s armpit with fascination.

Loki turns him over with little effort, licking down the planes of his long, golden back, gnawing gently at his ass and pressing kisses to each of his toes. He turns him over again, working up, stroking up Thor’s inner thighs, wrapping his hands around them easily and spreading Thor apart to nibble at the backs of his knees, murmuring endearments. 

“Your hair is spun gold and your eye, as blue as the Jotun sky. I’m so pleased to have you, darling, so very pleased. You will be mine to keep and fuck and own, and you will be glad of it, won’t you? My eager, desperate, beautiful boy. So good for me, Thor, so eager and perfect and good.”

If Thor thought he would shake apart at Loki fucking his throat, it was nothing compared to now. His throat aches with something other than the rough fucking. Loki’s voice drips warm and slow over him, and he can only spread and allow himself to be laid bare, open and vulnerable. 

“No one’s ever told you you were good, have they? My poor, sweet boy.”

Thor sobs, tries to curl in on himself. It’s too much. He throws a hand over his face, shuddering.

“ _Oh, darling_ ,” Loki croons, and takes Thor’s cock into his mouth. Thor jerks, shaking. He’d forgotten—in the haze of Loki fucking his throat and fucking _worshipping his body_ he’d forgotten about his cock, but it’s at the forefront of his consciousness now—particularly the way Loki is devouring him, two hands on Thor’s ass and thighs to keep him spread open for Loki’s wet, hot mouth. 

Thor twists his hands into the sheets as he comes, unable to do anything except shake and whimper, exhausted, Loki suckling him down with a happy moan.

“Good, so good,” Loki croons, nosing at Thor’s chest and pressing biting kisses to his shoulders, his arms. 

He looks up to meet Thor’s eye, Thor hazy and fucked-out on his bed. 

“Good boy,” Loki murmurs softly, smiling at the way Thor shivers at that, despite his exhaustion. 

“M’tired,” Thor grumbles, and Loki laughs. 

“Rest, then, Thor Odinson. And tomorrow you can show me again how good you can be, hm?”

Thor shivers again at that, at Loki’s indulgent tone. He falls asleep to Loki’s hand stroking his hair, Loki’s chest and large heavy thighs cradling him from behind.

6\. 

To carry on from their night of indulgence, Thor wakes up with Loki having brought in breakfast to his bedroom. There’s no sets of cutlery. Thor fully expects Loki to tell him that Jotun traditionally eat breakfast with their hands, but Loki only smiles, tears off a piece of flatbread with his hands, and offers it to Thor like that. 

Not one to back down from a challenge, Thor takes the bread from his hands with his mouth, licking at Loki’s fingers. It’s a mouthful. Thor’s jaw still aches something fierce, and when he swallows he can feel the burn of Loki’s cock down his throat. 

Thor suspects Loki did that on purpose.

Loki smirks at him, amused, and Thor wants very badly to sit in his lap and kiss him. He could do it, too. 

“Is there something you want, Thor? Something you need?” Loki teases. 

Loki spreads his arms and then pats his lap, beckoning. 

Thor doesn’t quite scramble, but it’s a near thing. 

The truth is, Thor could live happily on Loki’s lap. Not that he’s about to admit it. When Loki wraps one arm around his waist and lets Thor burrow closer, he feels like he could melt. And it would be okay, because Loki would be there, holding him. Loki is immovable behind him, no give at all when Thor presses back against him, and for the first time in a long time, Thor feels like he can rest easy. 

Loki noses at the back of his neck and hums in evident pleasure, cradling the tiny Aesir god in his arms. He runs his hands along the planes of Thor’s naked chest, rubbing at the insides of his thighs and nuzzling his hair like an overgrown cat. 

“I could have you like this all day,” Loki sighs, unabashed, and Thor squirms in pleasure. He remembers, hazily, the things Loki had said to him last night. About _owning_ him. It is an impossible thought, but Thor—oh, how he _wants_.

“Would you?” he challenges, thinking of Loki on his throne, and Thor on his lap, and he feels his face flushing.

“Would you like that, pet?” Loki asks, tucking a hand under Thor’s chin and making Thor face him.

Loki’s face is so close, Thor could lean in and kiss him. Wants to, very badly.

“You would, wouldn’t you?”

In response, Thor twists around, tucks his face into Loki’s neck, and bites. Loki’s hand comes up to cradle the back of Thor’s head and the great Jotun king shudders, full-bodied against Thor. 

Thor huffs out a triumphant laugh. 

There’s a knock on the door.

Loki hisses in displeasure, pulling Thor closer to him with arms around his waist and back as a servant enters the hall. 

“My King,” the Jotun starts, and stumbles when he sees Loki has company. 

Thor sighs and turns to face the Jotun servant with a look of flat displeasure. 

“What is it,” Loki asks, stoic.

“The—the border, there’s been a dispute among the—ah, the Aesir, my lord, and the storm giants.”

“Fuck,” Thor says. 

“Leave us,” Loki orders coldly, and it draws a shiver down Thor’s spine to hear him speak like that.

The Jotun bows and makes a hasty exit.

Thor slumps against Loki, rubbing a hand across his face. 

He pulls himself out of Loki’s lap with a physical pang of loss. 

“Thor,” Loki says, and, when Thor turns back to look at him, kisses him softly, cradling the side of his face in one large hand. 

“We will ride out together.”

A beat, and then, “Perhaps you would like to share a steed?” Loki asks, sly.

Thor throws a small burst of lightning at him and Loki, himself a god of ice and storms, laughs in delight. 

7\. 

Their days become busy and hectic. Loki is running a kingdom and Thor is holding one together. He stays with the Aesir on the ship, leading them in the negotiations for land, water, living space. Rumors travel fast, and the Jotun know Thor holds Loki’s favor. He’s had more than one Jotun chieftain implying that he’s nothing more than the King’s whore. Thor usually fixes this misunderstanding with a bolt of lightning. 

(His to _own_ , Loki had said, and Thor wonders if Loki meant it.)

He only returns to the palace after his people have settled into their new way of life, and it has been three weeks since he last saw Loki. 

Three weeks of fucking into his own fist and wishing for Loki’s large hand stroking down his back, the weight of his palm encompassing Thor’s chest. 

He finds himself in the throne room, again, shoved to his knees, again, by the same Jotun guards who had greeted him the first time. 

Loki makes a sound of displeasure at the frostbite on Thor’s arms. 

This time, Loki magics his wounds away with a wave of his hand and says, “I despise it when my own guards refuse to listen to my commands. Would you like me to have them executed, Odinson?”

On his knees on the floor, Thor feels a wave of nausea, closing his eyes against the memory of Hela.

“Thor?” Loki asks, suddenly kneeling very near. His brow is furrowed and he reaches out with a gentle hand to cup the side of Thor’s face. 

“No executions,” Thor says wearily. 

“As you wish,” Loki says. He waves the guards away, so he and Thor are left alone. 

For a moment, they only stare at each other, and then Loki strokes his hand down Thor’s neck and says, “I missed you, darling.”

Thor huffs out a breath of laughter. “Missed having me in your bed?”

“And on my lap,” Loki replies, “I missed the, ah, pleasure of your company.”

Thor laughs, looking down, and says, “You...you said. About me...being good. Are...would you…”

He flushes red to hear himself say it. 

“Oh, darling,” Loki says, pressing their foreheads together. 

Thor rocks into him, exhausted after these three weeks and sick of missing Loki. 

“You are very good,” Loki says, slow and careful, “And I’ll make sure you remember it.”

8.

“You’ve been working yourself too hard,” Loki says casually, thumbing at Thor’s hole and stroking a hand up and down his inner thigh.

“Fuck me already,” Thor groans, face buried in a pillow that’s large enough to be a bed. 

“Patience, my dear,” Loki says. He keeps circling Thor’s rim with his thumb pressing in with the tip, and then running a hand down his balls and stroking his cock. Thor shudders at the sensation of being completely covered by Loki’s single hand, the whole of it enough to crush his bones and break him. 

Loki leans down to lick at his hole, his tongue slippery and _toobig toomuch_ , so much that it has Thor writhing just from that. Loki covers one asscheek with his hand and squeezes possessively, coming up to laugh with his mouth against Thor’s ass, as Thor grunts and ruts into the sheets. 

Loki leans down again, and this time doesn’t let up, sliding his thick, hot tongue into Thor’s furl like he’s something to be devoured. The sensation has Thor crying out and clutching at the pillow, knuckles going white with pleasure as Loki fucks him with his tongue, large enough to be someone’s cock, twisting into him until he’s babbling nonsense into the bed. Then Loki pushes in even further, easily keeping him spread open with two large hands wrapped around his thighs, keeping him in place with barely any effort. 

Loki is strong enough to lift him up until only his chest and upper body are on the bed, the rest of him dangling from Loki’s hands.

 _Fuck_ , Thor thinks, and then he’s saying it out loud, “ _Fuck, fuck, Loki, Norns, I—ahhhh—_ “

Then Loki’s tongue is gone, and Thor is being settled back down into the bed, dizzy and panting from the fucking. Loki licks across his back and nuzzles his neck, settling possessive hands on his hips. 

“What are you…” Thor asks, unable to finish the thought as Loki sucks at his shoulder.

“Your body produces...wetness, on your skin,” Loki says, “Like it’s trying to create ice. It’s very endearing.” Endearing, he says, with the tongue that was in Thor’s ass only moments ago. 

Thor grunts and pushes his ass up into Loki, wriggling it to get his attention. 

“Needy little thing,” Loki laughs, palming his ass with two hands.

“Oh,” Thor groans, shivering, as Loki hooks his thumbs into Thor’s cheeks and spreads him open.

Loki noses into Thor’s ass, laving large, wet kisses on his hole and smiling at the way Thor’s legs shake. 

“Your _cock_ ,” Thor demands, “Give it to me.”

In response, Loki slaps Thor across the ass, hitting both cheeks at once, then rubs that same hand down his cock. 

“ _Loki—nngh—_ ”

“Not yet, darling,” Loki says, kissing the back of his neck.

“When are you going to—” Thor chokes off as Loki slides two fingers into him, thick and long and _thick_ , and Thor can only grunt and push back into them desperately, bouncing on the bed as he fucks himself on Loki’s hand. Loki leans down to lick around his fingers, at where Thor’s hole is slick and fucked open, the prettiest pink he’s ever seen. 

Loki reaches around him and slides two more fingers into Thor’s mouth, pressing kisses all the way up his back and licking at his shoulder blades. 

“Pretty little thing,” Loki coos. “You love this, don’t you? Being fucked on both sides? Shh, I have you, darling.”

Thor can only pant dazedly, shuddering as Loki’s fingers push down on his tongue and force his mouth open. 

“ _Mooore, ah, ah_ ,” Thor moans, panting and shivering. He sucks dazedly on Loki’s fingers, laving his tongue around them and taking pleasure in being _filled_. 

He shudders when Loki scissors his fingers and there is barely any give. Just two fingers, and he’s already filled to the brim, and he can only imagine what it would be like if Loki fucked him with his Jotun cock, worked him open for hours and slowly, slowly fucked into him. He wants it so badly he could cry. 

Loki removes his fingers from Thor’s mouth and Thor whines at the loss, then whines harder when Loki takes a pert, red nipple in his wet fingers and rubs in slow, gentle circles around it. 

It’s all Thor needs to come, shaking apart with Loki’s fingers in his ass and toying with his nipple, Loki’s mouth sucking at his neck. _He could tear me apart with his teeth_ , Thor thinks, and shudders again, spurting harder into the sheets. 

“Gorgeous,” Loki murmurs, “That’s it, there you go, darling.”

“Loki,” Thor shivers, too tired to do anything but bury his face in the pillow with his legs spread on the bed as Loki rubs at his back and presses kisses into his hair. 

He feels Loki spread his ass cheeks apart and then there’s a cock right there, in between, thick and hot and heavy, heavier than anything Thor’s ever felt, and Loki’s rutting into his ass, breathing gone rough. _His cock is huge_ , Thor thinks, desperately pushing back into Loki’s thrusts.

Loki comes and comes, and _comes_ , so much of it that it drips down Thor’s thighs and pools in the small of his back. 

“Loki,” Thor sighs again. Loki leans over him and kisses him, soft and gentle, patting his ass like he’s thanking it for doing a good job.

“You were so good for me, pet. My good boy,” Loki says, softly, just to see Thor shudder, full-bodied, and flush pink all over. 

“Fuck me with your cock next time,” Thor says, trying not to pout. He’s already curling into Loki’s body, nosing sleepily at his neck and grabbing at Loki’s arms, wanting to be held. 

“We’ll work up to it, darling,” Loki promises, and holds him.

9\. 

Jotunheim, Thor is surprised to learn, has a spring. They call it the Thawing, when the flooding of Meltwater has eased off and Jotunheim bursts into riotous bloom. 

Around the Aesir settlement, an entire forest has sprouted up in a fortnight, trees drinking deep from a land rich with seidr. The Aesir come out of the homes in awe of the Jotun spring, where everything is large and fertile and _alive_.

The sun has come up, and with it, it brings the King of Jotunheim. 

Thor greets him at the edge of the settlement, one king to another. Loki bares his neck in obeisance and allows Thor to reach up and grasp at his bared skin. The act sends a thrill down Thor’s spine. In return, Thor goes down on one knee and puts a hand on his heart. 

“Welcome, Loki-king,” Thor says, and Loki bows his great head in acknowledgement. 

A nature god like Thor, ancient and fully in control of his powers, Loki is generous with his seidr. Where he walks, ice flowers bloom. He and Thor cut a path through the settlement, children behind them picking the blossoms from Loki’s footsteps. 

“I hope you enjoy your gift,” Loki says, when he and Thor are ensconced in a tent of their own. It is a humble thing, but Loki sits on the wooden bench as if it were his throne. 

“My gift?” Thor asks. Loki spreads an arm and gestures to the laughter outside. 

“An early spring. You were getting tired of the cold.”

“And you were getting tired of me complaining about it,” Thor says, then, incredulously, “You _gifted_ me with _spring_?” 

“I know you said you didn’t need wooing,” Loki sniffs, “But I thought...well, maybe something your people would enjoy.”

“You are…” Thor is at a loss for words. “Impossible. Insufferable.”

“Am I, now?” Loki says, a slow smile spreading on his face.

That makes Thor want to crawl into his lap and tuck his face in Loki’s neck, breath in the scent of winter while spring blooms around them. 

Instead he settles for leaning in to kiss him, drinking in Loki’s sigh, the way his large hands cradle Thor’s waist and hold him in place. 

“Your hair is getting longer,” Loki murmurs, nuzzling into the soft blonde strands. His height is just right for him to tuck Thor under his chin, and he does so, shamelessly, whenever he can. 

“You sound pleased,” Thor says, trying not to preen under Loki’s affections.

“I’m always pleased with you,” Loki says. 

“Maybe not always,” Thor says, “I have something to tell you.”

“Oh dear,” Loki says, “You sound serious.”

“I have to go to Vanaheim for a month,” Thor says in a rush.

“Oh,” Loki says, “And what has that to do with me?”

“Isn’t that the done thing?” Thor asks, trying not to blush, and failing, “To tell a lover when you may be gone?”

“And are we?” Loki drawls, “Lovers?”

“You gave me _spring_ ,” Thor says, raising an eyebrow.

“So I did,” Loki concedes with a shrug. “Lover.”

“Lover,” Thor repeats. 

“You will make a lovely King-Consort,” Loki says, grinning now.

“As will you,” Thor retorts.

“As will I,” Loki nods. 

Then, “Vanaheim for a month, you say.”

“You cannot come. At least, not until I have secured my position there. They already call me the Giant’s Whore here on Jotunheim. The Vanir will come up with lewder kennings.”

“Who has been calling you that?” Loki demands, bristling.

“It matters not. I have taken care of it. The point is—“

“I will not have you in my bed for a month. It’s a pity.”

“Aye. I remember you promising me some things.”

“So I did. Well, lover, I suppose I should give you your due.”

10\. 

_His due_ , Thor thinks, slightly hysterical, _is Loki’s Jotun cock_. 

From his place on Loki’s lap, Thor stares up at Loki, whose eyes are more alien than he’s ever seen them, red and shining in the dark of the room. He runs his hands up and down Loki’s chest, tracing his Jotun markings. 

With gentle arms, Loki turns him around so that he is facing the far wall, sitting with his back to Loki’s chest. Loki arranges him as he likes, spreading Thor’s legs as far as they will go, hooked over Loki’s thighs. His toes barely skim the bed when tries to reach it. Like this, there’s no give at all, no escape, and Thor can only groan at the stretch. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands until Loki takes them, and, with a whispered word of seidr, ties his arms behind his back. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thor gasps, hands twisting in the binding. He can’t break free at all, and finds he doesn’t want to. 

“Hush, pet,” Loki says, nipping at Thor’s neck. He reaches around to fist Thor’s cock and stroke him off.

Thor bucks into it, shivering in pleasure. He’s already hard and leaking, and lets out a soft gasp when he feels Loki’s fingers, slick and wet, rub up against his twitching hole. For a few long moments, they do nothing but stroke at his puckered rim, making Thor whine and wish he could close his legs and trap Loki’s hand there, but Loki’s strong thighs hold him open. 

“Hungry for it,” Loki teases, sliding one finger in slowly. He doesn’t stop jacking Thor off, letting Thor fuck his fist while he fucks Thor with that single finger. 

Loki’s fist is getting slick with precome, and Thor wants to reach out and lick at it, lick his own slick off Loki’s fingers while Loki slowly fucks him open. 

“Fuck,” Thor gasps, arching his back, “Fuck, fuck, more, Loki, fuck.”

Loki only laughs, licking up the side of Thor’s neck.

“You are insatiable, pet,” he murmurs, sliding in another finger beside the first, and Thor groans and bucks, shaking. Loki’s cock is large and heavy and hot against his back. He can feel it dripping precome onto his skin, and he feels feverish with need. 

His toes curl as Loki’s fingers press in, rubbing him from the inside while he’s helpless to do anything about it, held aloft by Loki’s body, entirely at his mercy. 

Thor jerks, dazed, when he feels Loki spread his fingers wide, wide, wide, so that his hole is flushed open and twitching around them. His entire body seizes up and he flushes red all over. Loki whispers into his ear, “Shift up a bit, darling, there you go. You’re doing so well.” 

Then the head of Loki’s cock, wet and blunt, is catching on Thor’s rim where he’s spread open over Loki’s fingers, and Thor can barely _breathe_ past his want. Loki has stopped stroking him off and is instead just rubbing the pad of his thumb against Thor’s slit, making his entire body twitch. 

“Fuck, in me, in me, please,” Thor chokes out, trying not to whine. He presses down, feeling the head of Loki’s cock slide into his hole. Loki’s fingers slide out of him at the same time, and Thor keens when Loki’s hands come up behind his knees and pull his legs to his chest, bending him in half easily. Thor wonders at the bruises Loki must be leaving on his thighs, his hands are clenched so tight.

Loki breathes out steadily, nuzzling into Thor’s hair. “So well, darling, you’re doing so well. Shhh.”

“Ah, fuck, fuck, Loki, fuck,” Thor sobs, as Loki slowly, slowly, fucks into him.

“You’re gonna break me,” Thor slurs out, when Loki is halfway in and twitching inside him, dripping precome to ease the way. 

Loki leans in close to kiss him, filthy and sloppy.

“That’s the plan, darling,” he says, and pushes in deeper. 

Thor’s eye rolls back and his mouth opens in a wordless cry as Loki’s cock cleaves into the softness of his body. Loki lets Thor’s knees go, wrapping his arms around his chest and holding him close.

Thor leans into the hold and clenches mindlessly around Loki, sobbing at the stretch of it. He rocks as much as he’s able, an inch or two at most, desperately fucking himself on the thick Jotun cock. Loki laughs and pinches at his nipples, crooning at the pretty Aesir king bouncing on his cock. Thor feels like he could come from this, just from this, from being stuffed so full that he can’t think about anything else.

Bared like this, completely fucked open and vulnerable, nothing but a toy beholden to Loki’s whim. 

Loki’s arm reaches around and wraps around his cock, stroking him off, exquisitely slow. Thor rocks into his fist, and back down on his cock, spearing himself open. Fucked from both sides and unable to escape.

“I need you to ask for it, darling,” Loki tells him, and Thor can only sob and shake his head. He can’t think. He can’t, can only sob out Loki’s name and _pleasepleaseplease_.

When Loki teases one sharp finger along the slit of his cock, Thor shudders and comes, clenching desperately around Loki and sobbing at the lack of give. Loki strokes him off, milking him as Thor rocks back and forth on his cock, still begging under his breath.

“What would you like me to do, darling?” Loki asks, sly and sweet, “Would you like me to fuck you?”

“Norns, fuck, please, Loki,” Thor slurs out.

“Good boy,” Loki coos.

He can feel Loki moving him, and is helpless to do anything about it. The seidr that binds his arms loosens and he groans at the ache, finding himself on his hands and knees on the bed. Loki is over him, his one hand almost spanning Thor’s entire back: a reminder of just how large he is in comparison.

Large enough to break him, large enough to fuck him to mindlessness. 

Loki arranges him as he pleases, spreading Thor’s legs as far as they will go as he fucks into him smoothly now, ruining Thor from the inside out. Thor’s eye closes and his mouth falls open, trying to breathe as Loki fucks him ruthlessly, his body being used without his volition. Loki’s cock works him open, making him slick inside, his ass going warm and loose and sloppy with the fucking. 

The angle is different, and Thor is given a pillow to bite at and sheets to rut into as Loki goes back to fucking him at his leisure. 

“So, fuck, so good for me, Thor,” Loki laughs, pleased. “Your tight hole is mmm, so good, mine, all mine.”

“Yours,” Thor moans hoarsely. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Loki sighs, shuddering as he comes, fucking his seed into Thor. 

“Nooo,” Thor moans, exhausted, as Loki starts to slip out. 

Loki takes Thor and puts him on his lap, cradling him to his chest.

“Hush,” Loki murmurs, sliding three fingers into his hole, making Thor pant and twitch, rocking back into the long, thick digits.

“Pretty little slut,” Loki praises and Thor moans in agreement. 

Loki fucks him with his fingers for what seems like an eternity, not letting up until Thor is hard and dripping again onto Loki’s stomach.

Thor whimpers when Loki pulls his fingers out, only to feel the blunt head of Loki’s wet and hot cock pushing into his hole again. Thor’s mouth opens in a whine, back arching, as Loki fucks into him one more time, his hole loose and slick after the first fucking. 

Exhausted, Thor presses up against Loki’s chest, nuzzling at his neck. 

Loki keeps Thor on his cock, rocking slowly, the two of them preoccupied with kissing and biting and nuzzling. 

“So good,” Thor sighs, rocking and clenching on Loki’s cock. “Love this,” he mumbles.

“Mmmm,” Loki hums back, soft and slow. 

Thor stays still, shivering and whining softly as Loki comes a second time in his ass, pumping him full of come. Thor comes again when Loki lays him on his back, folds him in half, and slides his tongue and fingers into the mess of his ass. His come splatters on his face and neck, and Loki licks that up too. 

“That was excellent, love,” Loki murmurs, carding his hands through Thor’s hair. “Beloved,” he continues, “My own.” 

“Love your cock. Let’s do that again when I get back,” Thor mumbles, face pressed into the sheets. 

“Charmer,” Loki laughs, and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on [tumblr](adaringdrinkerofdreams.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat :D


End file.
